Melody
by Dragongirl Jun
Summary: Harry becomes kidnapped by Voldemort one summer and he changes him totally. Not betaed yet. HPDM, AU, OOC. Not betaed yet.
1. Decisions and consequences

_Disklamer: I do not own Harry Potter (and will never do.... "sobs" anyway..). I own anything you don't recognize._

****

**MELODY**

**Chapter One Decisions and consequences**

Harry was standing before the dark lord. He had been captured outside his relative's house while painting. His wand had immediately been taken from him and he had no way of protecting himself.

Harry knew he probably would be killed and wished he at last could have said goodbye to his friends and maybe gotten a family first. His friends would miss him and Dumbledore would miss him, or so he thought, but who knew with Dumbledore.

He looked at the ground and felt Voldemort reading his mind. Every memory was violated and he knew the other knew his entire life and all his secrets and silently wondered if Snape would be killed. "Who would have believed that our golden boy's highest wish was so simple? Hm..." he heard him say silently.

Harry wished he had learned occlumancy of Snape as Dumbledore had told him to do. "Interesting... it seems that your dear headmaster once again has underestimated someone" then he stopped and dismissed his men so they would be alone.

"I will not kill you child. We are too much alike and you do not really deserve it. Do you really still believe Dumbledore does everything in order to protect you and care for you?" Harry was silent and pondered upon the question a moment "w...what do you mean?" He assumed that he already would be dead or at least tortured if he were going to be killed.

"Why Harry, it is him who _forgot_ to explain our new sort of connection and why I wished you to go to the ministry. If he had simply told you that I wished for something at the ministry only you or I could get then you could have resisted and maybe your godfather still would be alive. He placed you with your family without once visit to see how they treated you. And I am sure he has had people watching you all the time so he has known for a long time about their abuse. That squib for example, she knew of their hate for you and yet she did nothing with it.

You deserve so much more child. He destroyed your childhood and it is so many things you do not know, so many things you are ignorant to. If you run away from me he will place you with them again, for it is the safest place for you to be. Do you know that there are hundreds of other ways to get the same protection if not more? And I am sure he knows of the all. Not even _I_ would place a child in a place it is not wanted, not even a mudblood" He heard his voice and knew he was right. Why had he been placed with those people and why had he been manipulated to do all those things like with the philosophers stone in first year. He was still a child and yet he had done things he doubted even old war veterans could brag of.

"I am sure Harry, that when you have lost your usefulness he will just throw you away like a used whore. You deserve so much more child, so much more and I have found a way to give it to you. I researched a spell some year ago and found a way to completely destroy a person without killing him or give him the kiss. It will allow you to be your true self while no one can even suspect whom you was. You will be a totally new person with no way of ever returning to your old self.

All prophesies and such will be annulled, for how can it be fulfilled when you are gone? You will be a woman the rest of your life and I will adopt you for then to give you to one of my men. It will be easier as I doubt you wish to serve me as a death eater. Your husband will serve me as such and give you the family you wish for while I will be your father, since you are a woman and not one of my servants you will be safe on both sides. Do you accept Harry? You will still have all your memories, but you will be given a whole new set at the same time"

"I... I... what about my friends... if I accept?" he asked. "They will not be touched unless they defy my rule or become one of Dumbledore's' lights and attack my men, then I will kill to protect mine." Voldemort answered. "Then... I accept" Harry said, feeling that the doom was coming.

Voldemort looked at the boy, he had known he would accept from the moment he started speaking. It was his only hope to be saved while getting a new life. He had felt sorry for the boy when he read his memories, and it was not often anyone got his pity! He had already got an idea of a worthy husband for him. Harry needed a strong man but at the same time gentle and loving and he knew of someone who even was his age.

Dumbledore was supposed to be the perfect picture of fighter of the light and yet he did not know how to make a person truly strong by giving them a good childhood and forming them from the beginning!

He called Harry for child and not boy, since that would remind him on mind of his bad memories since his uncle had called him that. He asked the boy to undress and watched the scarred and naked youth in front of him. He was nearly 16 and still looked like he was an 11-year-old because of malnutrition in his childhood.

He told him that it would hurt a bit and that he should try to stand during the whole time and then he raised his wand. He said the words loudly and watched with interest as the spell hit the-boy-who-lived. His whole being began to change and he saw him grow rabidly due to a second spell from his side that took care of his size. Things disappeared and popped up and soon after a beautiful you woman stood before him. The only thing that reminded him of Harry Potter was the green emerald eyes and raven black hair of which hang down her back gracefully. He sent for a house elf and soon after he whispered soothing words to her while she was clothed in green and silver. She cried at the loss of her former life and yet it was tears of happiness since she had gotten a family, regardless of _whom_ that family was.

Half an hour later he presented Lady Melody Elisabeth, his adopted daughter for his servants. She was still a bit small for her age but had perfect forms and unmarred creamlike skin, which had never been marred in any way. She would be the perfect for the person he thought of.

Harry, or Melody as her new name was, watched the masked men with an interested look. Now that she knew none of them would even think of killing her and she knew she would give one of them heirs she wondered whom they was. Of course she knew of some, like Snape, Crabbe and Malfoy but still she did not know who was who or who the rest was. It was nice in some ways to be a girl. She would be protected, not the other way and a male are supposed to be stronger than a female. The Dursleys' had used her weakness against her and punished her for showing them and then she had been forced to be perfect in the wizarding world. She had been Dumbledore's golden boy who had a duty of saving the world against evil. As much as it was her duty, she wondered why he had done nothing with her relatives and sent her back year after year. Maybe he _wanted_ her to break before she became 17?

It was a nice name though and she felt safe in the his embrace, she wanted to laugh hysterically, the evil dark lord who had destroyed hundreds if not thousands of families saved her from the leader of the light whom nearly broke her, and then gave her a new chance of living. She hated being famous without reasons and even more being disliked and having no friends. Since Harry Potter was gone she could relax into her new world and maybe get a chance of a normal life.

Voldemort dismissed everyone except Lucius and Draco Malfoy and waited till the rest had disappeared. Lucius was in his inner circle and one of the few he really trusted among his men. While his son yet had to be initiated he was a spitting image of his father, both in body and mind. Draco was already a devoted follower and had powers of which could easy stronger that the father once trained. Both of them were able to do things on their own to frame his rule something that could not be said of most of his followers.

"I assume you wonder who my daughter was?" The Lord said. Draco said nothing but watched the stunning girl. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and had promises to become even more pretty when she became older. But he did not understand it... he had never seen her before and yet she looked strangely familiar, something with her eyes and hair. "Yes, My Lord" he hear his father say "she looks somehow familiar.

"That is because both of you either saw her or even knew her before I adopted her. She do not follow our ideal but has given her word that she will do as told as I has fulfilled her highest wish" The Dark Lord said. "My Lord?" Draco asked.

Voldemort smirked "Draco was going to marry that Parkinson girl was he not? I want you to annul it Lucius. "If I may ask why Milord?" asked Lucius. "He is going to marry Melody, she needs someone of which is both stern and in control but at the same time loving and give her children and I think your son is perfect. I hope you do not mind Draco...!?" "Of...of course not my Lord!" said Draco "Not that I really need to know, but who was she and why me?"

Voldemort smirked, the boy hided his feeling like a true Malfoy. They would make powerful children. "You are a true pureblood, except that you are good looking, powerful and one of my true followers and even her age." He gave Draco an approving nod. "I assume you would not used the definition she on her and much less my child. I kidnapped Harry Potter" He ignored the strong felling to laugh as their facial masks fell and their filings showed. "Earlier this summer and found out more similarities between the both of us. He accepted the only way to destroy both the connection and the prophesy while not killing one of us and became Melody Riddle. Harry Potter do no longer exist" He turned to Melody "It has been a long and tiresome day and it is time to retire, Minnie will show you to your room" He sent her a caring smile as the house elf took her to her room and the continued speaking with them.

"How milord.... How did you manage to capture and then convince her?" asked Draco, haven given up hiding his feelings. "Dumbledore once again did a great error. He placed his hero in an uncaring home with relatives who hated her and therefore gave her nearly non-existent protection. Even _I _could have given her more. The only thing of which has hindered us to get her was her mother's love. I forbid you to even think of hurting her in any way Draco, for if her mother still can protect her from her grave so many years after her death then how much can she give her loved ones while alive?!" Dumbledore is a great fool, he placed all his hopes in a _child_ and then make it so her greatest wish is a _family_ and therefore gave her a weak spot which make her easy to break if one know how to hurt her" The Lord said and it was silent a moment before he continued. "She is a powerful witch, even after our connection is gone and her sex is changed. I will not return her old wand as I anyway doubt it will work for her and she will only return to school when you are married"

It was not normal for Voldemort to speak this much but he trusted them and would even go so far that he called Lucius his friend. That was also the reason he was his second in command. "I assume a month is long enough time to prepare the wedding!? For I want her back to school and of houses it is so that once married the woman will join her husband into his house so that is no problem"

Draco nodded, he had gotten a new fiancée, his Lords worst enemy was no longer and he would be married within a month. He knew he would learn to love her and that their relationship before would easy be forgiven and forgotten. He was happy that Pansy Parkinson was no longer his wife-to-be for while she had her moment, the most of the time she looked like a pug in the face and was to intimate and sexual for his liking and seldom obeyed, even her own father's orders.

_end of chapter_


	2. Explanations and growing relationship

_Disklamer: I still do not own Harry Potter._

Chapter two **Explanations and growing relationship**

She met Draco when she woke up the next day. He gave her a bracelet with the Malfoy crest on and she put it on. The she took him to the garden for walking. Her father had made a beautiful garden to her, for while she could not walk anywhere she wanted she had a garden connected to her part of the manor. She had many rooms and they were filled with clothes, makeup, books and other things of entertainment, one of the rooms was also with a door to the Garden. It was an old fashioned one with fountains and different paths in. It was huge and yet small and you could walk for hours on one path but use minutes on another.

She walked thoughtfully down one of the longer ones beside him. "How are you?" asked Draco. "I'm fine, and you?" "I am also fine... why did you?... you know what I mean..." "I have always wished for the one thing I've been denied; a true family. My earlier relatives hated me and treated me like dirt because they hate or even fear anything different. I was magical and therefore for them a freak not worthy of living. The only reason they even kept me was that Dumbledore threatened them with something. I did not make any muggle friends and any attempt on making one was destroyed by Dudley. You reminded me too much of him when we met in that shop and on the train in our first year for me to choose your friendship over Ron's. Not that it matters now; I doubt I'll ever speak to them again... Anyway, we became friends and I a Gryffindor, and the last was my choice.

Before I even began school I was manipulated, because I never had been treated kindly I trusted to easily. Hagrid is no bad man but he was also part of his manipulations. When he was shopping with me he also had to get something from a vault at the same time as I took money out of the bank. As I found out later that year, it was the sorcerers stone of which my father wanted or as he was to me at that time, the dark, evil and gruesome Lord Voldemort. I was given hints and such help to find it out on my own from Dumbledore and I believe he wanted _me_ to do it.

I managed to do it with help from my friends but also lost a part of me as I destroyed a person. The next year it was the diary, Ginny, and the chamber of secret on top of the wizarding world finding out that I was able to speak to snakes. I destroyed the diary and won over Voldemort once more, but not without help from Dumbledore's Phoenix and Gryffindor sword.

The next year was finding out of Sirius Black being my godfather and the truth. He was innocent of all those crimes and no death eater. Dumbledore could have forced the ministry at the time to use veritesarium but no such thing was used and he was sentenced to death. Dumbledore's punishment of failure was loosing him, he helped me a bit, but mostly it was upon my friends and me.

The fourth year I became the champion, as you know. And Cedric was killed when father revived himself. The fifth year my Godfather died because I was not told of our connection having grown by Dumbledore.

Year after year I was sent back to the Dursleys and was told that it was for my safety when I asked. They hated me and with father using my blood, most of the protection was gone, and that he did not immediately kill me did something to with how he managed to capture me I think.

Do you know how easily _he_ could have done all this himself or at least helped me more? At least Dumbledore could have placed me in another home. But no, I was too important for him to place me another place, he did not want me in the wizarding world in fear of the fame going to my head.

What fame is I really ask, all those times when I did something wrong or revealed some of my real self, nearly everyone in the wizarding world turned against me. And it was all a mask I was forced to set up I hated being famous, I still do.

I short I was abused had no friends before coming to Hogwart and was on top of that forced to act the hero there. It was my first home, but could easily have become my destruction. And so Dumbledore did the worst thing of all, he placed a child in a home it was not wanted and then forced it to be perfect. Do you know how hard it is to maintain such a mask when you have lost something any child normally is given by their parents' love and guidance, no matter how little?

I was outside painting when I was captured and knew nothing before I woke up and my mind was read. Then he spoke a long time with me and at the end of it he had given me a family him, and now you.

I know we were not friends at school but... Our rivalry is Dumbledore's fault and I will forgive and forget everything you did to me if you can do the same" She looked at Draco hopefully and he took her into his arms. "I already did Melody and I got something that Weasel never can get; you without your mask's, you have already started to mean something to me and I know it easily can be replaced with love. While Pansy could have become my wife, she would have stopped listening to me after a while and done something drastic to give me troubles. She does no longer do what her parent's tell her to and that is always a bad sign with wives. You I doubt will disobey if treated correctly. I promise you now that I never will treat you badly or give you responsibility beyond what you can handle or need to do. While I never will lie to you I will keep things from you to not set you in danger, the exception being if it has something to do with you. I do not wish you to be in any danger and what you do not know; you cannot be forced to tell by any means. I will do my best to make you happy" he said before finding a bench and placing her on his lap.

"My father told me to tell you a bit, I still have trouble with my godfathers dead and Diggory's...I suppose I always will..."She laid her head on his shoulder and cried softly, first now realizing how much she had given up. Never again could she walk anywhere she wished, and if she wanted anything she had to ask for it. Her former friends were a no-no to her and Gryffindor was not an option. While she always had missed someone to take care of her she had been used to the freedom of no one caring and now she would have to be submissive to both her father and Draco. She would be treated like a child or a precious item the rest of her life and she was dependent on their care, not that they would ever abuse her or do anything than love her. She missed Sirius so much but wondered if she still would have been alive if he had survived. But the gain was too great for her to wonder of that, she had been given a family and while she loved her friends deeply, family is more important while growing up. Melody felt his hand on her back, moving soothingly around.

"It was not you fault my Precious. It was your father's decisions and he is at fault not you, _never_ you. He did not mean to hurt you so much, but maybe it was for the best in the end as it made you accept coming here. Dumbledore is a fool for doing as he did to you for you was too young to be trusted with such task and on top of that not fully whole because of what your family did to you. I will do my best to help you" He said an lifted her head up so he could see in those green eyes of hers "I know that you are used to go your own way. But you will get used to being treated like you now are and it will be easier with time, the same with you getting used to your new body. I will help you as much as I can and even punish you if needed. I do not wish you to be a submissive woman, while you have to do as I tell you to, not even My Lord want you to get such a nature. You gave you submission when you accepted becoming a woman and do not need to give anything more like that. Be yourself and argue if you want to, the only thing is that I have the last word and my word is final and your father decide over both of us"

She nodded and gave him a shaky smile. What had been done in the past was forgotten and they would start their relationship on safe grounds. He would protect her and she would never have to be the self-sacrificing hero again.

"Draco!" she shouted happily when he cam inside the door and she ran into his arms. He swung her around in circles. She giggled as she heard his whispered words "My princess, the most beautiful, wonderful... " She smiled as he set her down, "Father has set the wedding date, its on Sunday next week" He hugged her and then ran with her hot on his heels to her rooms. When they stopped she said "Father wants us to live in my rooms for now" He nodded "it is understanding, for while he trust me, he wishes to make sure you are happy, you are after all his little Jewel, precious and perfect" she nodded and smiled at him.

The time had gone quickly and their relationship had grown during the weeks they had been together nearly daily and he came as often as he could, often with a little present or something she could play with. She had gotten a new wand and learned much of normal etiquette and how to behave properly at all times. She remembered it most of the time, but was still not on the point where she could do it without thinking. Melody loved it when he dulled with her or showed her something new.

She knew that no one who had known her before would recognize her again, for she had changed too much. She had never liked being told what to do but now she found it to be a relief. No longer did she have the weight of the world on her shoulder and she could relax and let herself be what she was. Draco and her father were forming her into what she needed to be and she hoped she could show her gratitude with bearing them a heir.

She smiled at Draco as he read trough her essays and began playing the piano to entertain him. For that was one of the lessons she had been given and she now played the instrument like she had played it for years. He smiled at her when finished and complemented her before saying "I now you fully understand your position, and I will make your life as easy as possible. When we are married I will show you everything I know"

_End of chapter_


	3. Nerves and Marriage

**Melody **

**Chapter three Nerves and Marriage**

_Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_I'm sorry for letting you wait for so long.. I'll se if i can get chapter 4 in this story up sometimes this month. The problem is that I have far too many plot bunnies... So that no I finally found the one for this story:-)_

She sat on the bench, waiting for her husband-to-be to join her. The sun shone brightly and the birds sang. She felt happy.

"Hello Melody"

She nodded at him and then smiled shyly.

He seated himself beside her and put a hand behind her back. "There is something I have been wondering about… Why did you accept to become our lords daughter?"

She looked down a moment before she asked, "What do you know of my childhood."

"Too little, Dumbledore hid you well."

"She fidgeted a moment, realising that she needed to tell him one time or another. "Well… I was placed with my mother's only living family, her older sister Petunia Evans Dursley. My aunt is married and has a son our age. They are… obsessed with normality and hate anything abnormal… I was not exactly their favourite surprise… In short, they hated me (and still do) me with a fervour. I can't exactly claim that I had a _childhood_; it was more like an existence where I managed to survive. I lost little when I changed…. Which say allot of my former body. "She paused a moment before she continued, "Hogwarts became my sanctuary, a free haven where I could truly live… at least a little. Even though I went through difficult periods.. and you know… had a difficult life. I survived… Well… my father made a connection to me when he tried to kill me with the avada kedavra… I saw some of what he did and also felt some of what he did. He used the connection to find out where I lived and kidnapped me one day I was outside the house. Once he had seen how I had lived he asked me if I wanted a new chance at living… without Dumbledore and the Dursleys… I accepted and he gave me a complete new body… I may resemble my old body… but it is different, down to even the smallest part. A wall was made in my mind to hinder anyone to read my mind ever again… so that no one will be able to ever find out the truth… I no longer am as strong… but it is easier to control so that to me it seems that I am stronger."

She leaned into his shoulder as he stroke her back slowly.

He held her as she sought strength from him. He wondered how much of her "former self" had been an act and how much of the strength was only a part of the "golden boy" image?

"What will happen once we marry?"

The nearly silent voice startled him and he realised that she was frightened for her future.

"Everything will be fine Melody, once me are married you will either be home schooled or join me in Slytherin."

Melody nodded and he sighed softly. "It is a bit strange to see you so... Submissive…"

"I'm sorry…. I just…"

"It is not that" He paused a moment, "For years I have seen you strong and independent, and now you do nothing without asking for permission."

No answer came and he continued, "I realise that it might only be the damage from your childhood and first years from Hogwarts... We will probably have to see whether or not you will get some of your former personality again or if you will form a new one... Either will be fine for me. "

She nodded and he held her close, revelling in her smell. It would not be difficult for him to fall in love with her. Her smile... The shine her eyes when she was happy... Nothing compared to it. Once they married he would do everything to protect her. Where he once had despised Harry Potter, he cared deeply for Melody. Potter had simply been a mask of which had been shown to the world. Melody was the reality of whom he... now she was. Dumbledore had damaged her more than anyone had realised... and that he filthy man still was a headmaster for _children_ he could not fathom. Now that she belonged to him manipulation would not even _be_ an option.

She had been beyond brave as she had walked down the isle. The words... The look. Everything had been more than he could have had imagined. Only the respectable members of society was welcome in his wedding, meaning only those of which had held true to their words.

Now she lay beside him, content in her sleep. He whispered, "I will do all in my power to make you happy and comfortable for the rest of your life." The promise was one he intended to keep, no matter the cost.

She opened her bright emerald eyes and smiled at him. "Have you been awake for long?" Her sweet voice asked.

"No, my sweet, only a few moments. Slept well?"

Melody nodded. So alike her former self, yet no one could be more different. Her black hair had tints of red, while the boy who lived had had hair as black as the night, and as wild as the wind. She strokes his stomach and he smiled happily.

"With you, here, I could not be more content."

"I'm glad" She whispered, "Then our time together will start with joy."


	4. Back at Hogwarts, School beings

**Chapter 4. Back at Hogwarts, School beings. **

The hand that led him into the school knew exactly where to lead her. They stopped before the teachers' table and the headmaster spoke.

"Draco Malfoy married this summer, I would like all of you to welcome he and his new wife to this new school year. Mrs. Melody Malfoy has chosen not to be sorted, but instead join her husband in Slytherin."

Most people looked shocked and Draco snickered softly as he led her to their housetable. "Father did right when he forbade the papers to reveal the news until school started."

She snickered silently, though most slytherin knew of it, the others looked gob smacked.

"perhaps we should seat ourselves."

"Of course, beloved."

She smiled as he helped her get seated. No longer were she allowed to do anything on her own... at all times did her husband help or at least advice her. Even with things she could do perfectly well on her own...

"Are you feeling fine My Heart?"

She was startled out of her thoughts, "Yes, Draco, I am perfectly alright."

A reassuring smile made him look awed. It was amazing how little time had gone till she had had him around her little finger. Though, she obeyed him too so... it went up in up.

"How are you Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I'm fine, please call me Melody though... Mrs. Malfoy makes me feel so old." She answered Zabini.

The black haired youth nodded and she found herself some fruit.

"Are you not hungry Melody?" Draco asked, "You did not eat much yesterday and you need to preserve your strength."

"I'm fine Dray, I'll just ask your godfather for some fruit if I find it neccesary."

The blonde sighed, knowing that she would not listen to reason now. Well... Severus would get her food, though he wished she ate more at meals.

"How is it to be married to Draco, Melody?"

"It is fine... Parkinson was it? He is a perfect gentleman and only mine." The slight possessive tone made him shiver. He might be the "husband" but he sure did not decide everything. While she never showed it among others, she could be quite stubborn and set in her ways when she wanted to.

"Yes... yes, it is." Pansy said, not understanding or even realizing how she had lost 'her' Malfoy to an unknown woman.

"Do you wish to leave early my sweet? You seem tired."

"That would be adequate Draco." She answered formally, whishing to be as far from the Parkinson girl as possible. She had NO right to ask how it was to be a Malfoy; the bitch had destroyed her chances herself.

Draco led her to their room, just beside the quarters belonging to their head of house. It would not be proper to let them live together in the dorms... or to separate them. Therefore they had been given their own place to live, outside of the Slytherin tower. That would ensure that they could keep the proper distance to the 'children' at Hogwarts as well as be able to do their own duties as a married couple.

_**Author notes + answers to reviews:** THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!! Concerning quidditch... (Gina Potter) I don't think that either the Malfoys nor her father would allow her to play it professionally... and being a seeker would make people suspisious. Of course, while they (the couple) are at home they can play one on one... And (for opal) concerning Remus... During the transformation Harry Potter was changed into Melody Riddle... Tom Riddle looked a bit like Harry when they met in second year... and she is now a true mix between her parents and Tom Riddle. Remus might be able to find something familiar about the way she smell... but he will not be able to connect the dots... And in this chapter I hint that she will not be as easy to controll as she seems, but Melody has learned how to get her will a bit more 'hidden'. As a woman of her position (no matter what else they are, the Malfoys are Pureblood and has a standard to keep) she can not show any sigs of 'rebelling'. That would look bad on both the Malfoy's and her 'family'... But you'll see what I mean... I think:) And last... sorry for taking so long. I've started to write several stories (most of which will NOT be seen on for the simple reason that I will never finish them all... and that I personally hate profiles that has lots of unfinished stories... ) ah... real last: I've started in the next chapter:) it will hopefully be up soon._


End file.
